


Everglow

by juuten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, soongyuwon are BFFs, surprise pairing at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuten/pseuds/juuten
Summary: It’s strange looking into the eyes of a boy in love. The genuineness and fondness is breathtaking, more picturesque and inspiring than a flower in bloom.How can Mingyu be so in love?It doesn’t make any sense.





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

> Well, another thing happened again while I was trying to write a different SoonGyu fic. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> BTW, SoonMinWoo are all the same age here.

 

 

 

 

Like most people in this world, Kwon Soonyoung falls in love without intending to do so. 

 

The _feeling_ comes to him on a cold morning, where it’s just him and Mingyu walking to their high school together one last time. They talk about graduation, SNU, and the future that awaits them.

 

Soonyoung bites his tongue as he listens to his best friend’s rambling.

 

He can’t understand how the name of _that feeling_ dawns on him only now. They’ve been together for as long as he can remember, through preschool and puberty. Band aids and bruises. Hormones and heartbreaks.  

 

Maybe the feeling has always been there, insidiously growing until it finally decides to incapacitate him in his most vulnerable state - right when he’s not ready for the pain of…

 

“You’ll always be my best friend,” Mingyu reminds him with a bright grin, as he intertwines their fingers.

 

Soonyoung smiles in return, tight and forced, and says nothing more.

 

Ten years of friendship holds him back from pouring his heart out. 

 

Mingyu is beautiful and talented and smart. Anyone would be lucky to have him.

 

There’s a pang in his heart, but Soonyoung shakes it off. 

 

Mingyu’s not even his.

 

Probably never will be.

 

So he shoves _that feeling_ aside and winces as his heart throbs with a dull ache.

 

Because their friendship matters more to him than some stupid _feeling_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung meets Jeon Wonwoo first. 

 

It’s in one of his chemistry classes, where he can’t seem to get the bunsen burner going, and a lanky guy with glasses and a head of black curls comes to his rescue. 

 

They become friends almost instantly, even though Wonwoo’s more of the quiet type and Soonyoung is loud as fuck.

 

Mingyu meets him later that day when Soonyoung drags Wonwoo to eat lunch with them.

 

It’s nice how they naturally become this inseparable trio, and as the months go by, their trio turns into a whole thirteen people as one giant group of friends. 

 

Spending time with other people helps him keep the _feeling_ at bay. 

 

Everything is great. 

 

Really, it is.

 

Until it’s not.

 

It’s hardly noticeable at first, but then Mingyu starts getting snappy. He doesn’t like how Soonyoung and Wonwoo have grown so close. He hates how they text all the time and cuddle in bed and watch movies in Wonwoo’s dorm room together.

 

Soonyoung understands. It's always been just the two of them for ten long years. Who wouldn’t be shaken by the sudden change?

 

Mingyu probably thinks he’s being replaced when that was never even the case.

 

“You’ll always be my best friend,” Soonyoung reminds him this time. “No one can ever take your place.”

 

It hadn’t been his intention to neglect his friendship with Mingyu and make him feel jealous. 

 

He blames it all on the _feeling -_ how it wouldn’t go away and he had to do something about it - and shoves it even deeper into the abyss of his aching heart.

 

Soonyoung can hide it and take all the pain as long as he doesn't lose Mingyu. 

 

It’s not worth it.

 

Ten years of friendship and counting is no joke.

 

* * *

 

 

 

About three months later, the truth comes out, and no one sees it coming.

 

It’s funny how Mingyu confesses to Wonwoo. 

 

It’s incredibly awkward, but everything works out in the end, and Mingyu and Wonwoo become closer than ever.

 

Soonyoung finds out about it later…a lot later than a best friend deserves to know, and his whole world comes to a screeching halt. 

 

He realizes that Mingyu had been feeling a different kind of jealousy. 

 

Their friends find out later too, and everyone says _they_ look good together. 

 

 _They_ are perfect together. 

 

He feels like he’s choking, but Soonyoung smiles through it all even though he can’t agree with any of it. 

 

It’s not fair.

 

It’s not fair at all.

 

Honestly, he really hates it, but Mingyu is happy. 

 

So he keeps his mouth shut.

 

He can’t ruin Mingyu’s happiness just because he can’t control his own damn emotions.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s strange looking into the eyes of a boy in love. The genuineness and fondness is breathtaking, more picturesque and inspiring than a flower in bloom. 

 

He doesn’t know how it’s possible, but Mingyu looks even more handsome when he’s smitten - free to smile and laugh and kiss as much as he wants to. 

 

Soonyoung wants to cry, even though he has nothing to cry about.

 

But there’s something about Mingyu being so so in love that makes his stomach twist and turn uncomfortably. 

 

He’s never seen his best friend like this.

 

Mingyu is stuck in this horrid state of everglow, writing rap lyrics and singing songs for the object of his affections, and Soonyoung desperately wants to dig him out and slap some sense into him. 

 

None of it would matter though, because Mingyu wants to be trapped and shackled by the madness of love, and it’s all so sickening. 

 

Especially because Wonwoo’s only encouraging it. 

 

How can Mingyu be so in love?

 

It doesn’t make any sense. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung hates Wonwoo now.

 

He can’t stand it when they talk about Mingyu. 

 

It’s already been almost a year, but he still can’t accept how things are now. Mingyu is still very much blindly in love, and it burns. It burns and hurts worse than it ever has.

 

He swears it’s the alcohol when he empties the contents of his stomach into Wonwoo’s toilet, vomiting his heart and _feelings_ along with it.

 

The curly-haired boy just pats him gently on the back to comfort him, no more cuddles in bed because Mingyu would get angry, and they both don’t want Mingyu to get jealous again.

 

That ugly little memory is behind them now. 

 

But Soonyoung feels like he’s dying. 

 

He feels like his own wretched _feelings_ are smothering him.

 

He’s completely exhausted.

 

He can’t hold back his _feelings_ anymore.

 

Soonyoung asks Wonwoo why he’s not enough, why he’s so ugly and flawed and unworthy, why he couldn’t be a better match for Mingyu.

 

He can’t keep pretending everything is okay, when it’s not. 

 

They’re supposed to be best friends, but maybe even _best friends_ won’t be enough to save what would be left of them. 

 

Soonyoung is absolutely terrified that things between him and Mingyu will change. He’s scared that Mingyu will just forget about eleven years of friendship and _best friends forever_ and leave him in the end. 

 

Wonwoo promises him that won’t happen. _He_ won’t let it happen. 

 

He feels guilty for saying all this to Wonwoo. He really shouldn’t be saying all these things to him, drunk or not, but Soonyoung can’t help it when he just feels so horrible.

 

He’s such an awful best friend. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo tells Mingyu all about Soonyoung’s drunken episode.

 

He wants to strangle Wonwoo for telling Mingyu, but he quickly changes his mind when his best friend pulls him into a suffocating hug and cries into his hair. 

 

“You’re more than enough. You’re perfect, you know?” Mingyu sobs. “I’m sorry. I should’ve known. I should’ve seen it. You’ve been hurting all this time, and it’s all my fault.”

 

Soonyoung ends up sobbing with him. 

 

He hates that Mingyu found out. 

 

None of it is his fault to begin with. 

 

But Mingyu keeps apologizing anyway. 

 

Soonyoung knows he fucked up, but at least now, he knows Mingyu won’t leave him.

 

“You’ll always be my best friend,” Mingyu reassures him, and Soonyoung can only smile. 

 

It’s enough.

 

For now, it’s enough. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Before he knows it, they graduate college and move on to working in their respective career fields. 

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo get hired straight out of university, and they both end up working for the same prestigious law firm. 

 

Soonyoung takes a little longer to secure a job, but he ends up doing alright for himself too, spearheading projects for a major car company based in Seoul.

 

He loves the work he does, and his bosses love his outgoing and hardworking personality, but Soonyoung only really wants to get promoted so Mingyu would stop paying for their dinners every time they went out. 

 

“How’s Wonwoo doing?” Soonyoung asks over expensive hanwoo and soju one night.

 

“He misses you a lot,” Mingyu answers, slightly red and tipsy. 

 

“Well, tell him I miss him too.”

 

It’s not a lie. He really does miss Wonwoo, but he misses his best friend more.

 

Soonyoung is glad that Mingyu still makes time for him even though he’s always knee deep in work. He’s happy with whatever he can get these days. 

 

Better than nothing, is what he tells himself. 

 

He’s lucky if he even sees Mingyu once a week.

 

His best friend promises it won’t be like this forever, and Mingyu makes good on his promise like he always does. 

 

It only takes him three years to become a big shot lawyer. 

 

Mingyu doesn’t have to work as hard as he used to, and unlike before, he’s free to take on or deny any case he wants to.

 

They see each other almost every night, and really, Soonyoung couldn’t be happier.

 

But wherever they go, people recognize Mingyu now. People know his name and his face. Men and women stare at him with either desire or disgust. 

 

Soonyoung can hear people whispering about them when they’re out eating or watching a movie together. They all think he’s the ugly servant next to a charming prince.

 

Mingyu tells him not to worry about them. 

 

He tries to listen but fails. 

 

Unlike Wonwoo, he looks like a peasant next to Mingyu. He doesn’t have regal looks or an aura of power surrounding him. 

 

A lot of people try to get on Mingyu’s good side, buying him exorbitant gifts and setting up dates for him and their wealthy daughters. 

 

For a while, Soonyoung worries that this time around, Mingyu’s actually going to throw him out. 

 

None of their cajoling gets to Mingyu’s head though, and Soonyoung is glad that the Mingyu he grew up with is still the Mingyu in front of him.

 

“They don’t know me like you do,” Mingyu says.

 

And Soonyoung thought he did too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the seventeenth year of their friendship, Mingyu holds a reunion with their friend group from college.

 

Soonyoung doesn’t even feel like going, because for the past few weeks, it’s all been _Wonwoo this_ and _Wonwoo that_.

 

No more dinners, and no more calls between breaks at work. 

 

No more movies, and no more walks down the Han River.  

 

_Just Wonwoo. Wonwoo. Wonwoo._

 

Like those two don’t see each other _all the time_.

 

_Fuck Wonwoo._

 

Soonyoung needs his best friend too. 

 

What happened to _best friends forever_? 

 

What about Soonyoung and _seventeen years of friendship_?

 

He’s not entirely mad at Wonwoo, but Soonyoung’s not too keen on seeing him at the dinner either.

 

Joshua urges him to go, because… 

 

“Now’s the perfect time to set him straight. Mingyu’s _your_ best friend, isn’t he?” 

 

Joshua’s absolutely right.

 

So Soonyoung goes to the restaurant that night with half the mind to punch Mingyu in the face for being such a jerk. 

 

But before anyone can say anything, Mingyu proposes, and again, Soonyoung holds his tongue, because it all makes sense now. 

 

He can’t be mad anymore.

 

Sooner or later, this was bound to happen. 

 

Because Mingyu is still in love and now wants to spend the rest of his life with _him_.

 

Wonwoo’s hand digs into Soonyoung’s arm, crumpling the fabric of his dress shirt, and he’s grinning and crying at the same time. 

 

Soonyoung is crying too, but he’s happy that Mingyu looks so happy. He looks so so in love and content and happy, and Soonyoung can’t ever ruin that.

 

Everyone waits for an answer.

 

It’s a _yes_. 

 

The answer is _yes_ , and Soonyoung gets a little too drunk at the bar they go to after the surprise engagement party-slash-reunion.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

He gets intoxicated to the point where he loses control. The last time this happened, he was still a junior in college.

 

It’s quite embarrassing that he lets this happen again at his current age, but all he cares about right now is the thick cock in his ass and the pleasure shooting up his spine as he rocks his hips back and forth.

 

Sweat is dripping down his temples, and his lips are red from too much kissing. There’s bruises and hickeys all over his neck, all the way down his back and around his hips.

 

The whole time, his eyes are closed and all he thinks about is Mingyu. 

 

Even after all this time, the _feeling_ is still there - still haunting him and reminding him that he can never let _it_ go. 

 

Soonyoung doesn’t want to let it go, because no one will ever be as beautiful and caring and as wonderful as Mingyu.

 

He’s just so drunk and horny. 

 

He wants to forget all the pain and the hurt and this is the perfect way to do just that -  

 

By fucking himself on a hard dick while his nipples are getting licked and pinched. 

 

Soonyoung throws his head back as he moans. He can’t stop moaning, and he can’t stop moving his hips. He just can’t stop.

 

A hand reaches around the back of his head and pulls him in for another kiss. 

 

It’s messy and wet and more lustful than loving.

 

But it’s okay.

 

It feels good, and Soonyoung just wants to _feel good_ right now. 

 

He gets flipped over before he can cum. He cries out in frustration, and his face is shoved into an unfamiliar pillow as he gets plowed into from behind.

 

His thighs are shaking, and there’s tears in his eyes. He’s drooling and screaming into the pillow, but god, it feels amazing getting his ass fucked, fucked so hard and raw that it wouldn’t be possible for him to walk straight the next day. 

 

Soonyoung gasps as he cums all over the pristine, white sheets. He doesn’t move, eyes still shut tight, as he gets fucked relentlessly through his orgasm. 

 

He feels empty again once the dick leaves his ass. His hole clenches around nothing for a while, semen running down his quivering thighs. 

 

He’s sated, but his heart is still swollen and tender. 

 

Wonwoo messages him, asking if he got home safely. 

 

Soonyoung doesn’t text back out of shame.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He tries to forget that a wedding is about to take place, way too quickly in his opinion.

 

Mingyu wants it as soon as possible, because he’s way too high on love, and he can’t wait any longer.

 

Soonyoung tries not to think about it for as long as he can, and he almost successfully reaches his three-month mark of denial, until Mingyu announces that he wants him in a tailored suit. 

 

So he gets his fitting done in Lee Chan’s wedding boutique the very same day, and the measuring tape wrapping around his belly doesn’t do him any good. 

 

Soonyoung’s always been on the chubbier side, and he really should be cleaning up his diet with the wedding coming up. It’s going to be a bitch losing all that extra weight he gained from the stress of work.

 

He’s really only doing this for Mingyu. 

 

He’d prefer not to be in the pictures, but that’s just impossible at this point. 

 

Even then as he’s getting poked and prodded, the reality still hasn’t fully sinked in. 

 

He hopes it won’t for a good few more months, but then…

 

But then he sees it - rose quartz and serenity on the most offending piece of paper. It’s not even the final design yet, but Soonyoung can hardly get past reading _You are cordially invited to the wedding of Kim Mingyu-_ before he starts sobbing into his hands. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The big day arrives, and Soonyoung’s surprisingly calm about it.

 

He thinks he’s finally accepted that the wedding is indeed happening.

 

He thinks he’s okay, until he sees Mingyu with his hair slicked back, wearing his own pure white tuxedo. 

 

Mingyu looks so handsome that it upsets him greatly. He looks so happy and so handsome, and still, even after all these years, anyone can see that Mingyu is _still_ in love. _Deeply, truly, madly in love_.

 

He realizes then that he’s never been close to _okay_.

 

“Soonyoungie, what’s wrong-”

 

“Stop. D-don’t say anything. Please…I don’t wanna cry.” 

 

Mingyu is clearly surprised to see him like this, trembling and holding back tears, ready to mess up Jeonghan’s hard work on his eyes. 

 

“Mingyu, I…”

 

_I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I’ve always loved you. You’re the only one I’ve ever loved, and I don’t think I can ever stop loving you. I can’t do this anymore. I need to let go. I can’t keep pretending I’m okay when I’m not. But none of this is your fault, and I need you to know that I can get through this. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow. Maybe not even in the next few months. But I’ll find a way to be okay, because I don’t ever want to lose you. I can’t lose you._

 

He doesn’t say any of this. 

 

He ignores his erratic heartbeat.

 

He stops thinking about himself for one second and gets a grip on his emotions.

 

“You’ll always be my best friend,” Soonyoung says instead, one final time.

 

Because after today, it’s no longer going to matter.

 

Seventeen years of friendship can never hold its own against true love.

 

Mingyu smiles. He doesn’t say anything, but he smiles so warmly because he understands. 

 

It’s strange looking into the eyes of a man in love. 

 

It’s terrifyingly beautiful, and Soonyoung can’t stop staring. 

 

His own eyes are gleaming with his own unadulterated feelings, and maybe that’s why Mingyu can’t stop staring back at him too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung follows the procession as they make their way to the altar. 

 

He sees Mingyu smiling right next to Seungcheol - their wedding officiator. Minghao is grinning right beside him. Chan and Junhui are standing on the other side. Joshua, Jeonghan, Seokmin, Vernon, and Seungkwan are all sitting in the front row, and Jihoon is playing an original piece on the piano as the entourage walks down the aisle. 

 

Wonwoo’s arm is linked in his, and it’s funny seeing Wonwoo’s hair without its curls. He straightened his dark locks for this special occasion, and even though it’s a simple gesture, Soonyoung is quite thankful. 

 

After all, no one is allowed to upstage _him_ on _his_ special day.

 

Wonwoo brings him to Mingyu and places their hands together in his, looking so smug because he _did_ help make this relationship happen. 

 

Right from the very beginning, when Mingyu had confessed to him - that he’d been in love with Soonyoung since high school - up until this very moment, Wonwoo had been nothing but patient and supportive. 

 

“I love you both,” he whispers gently to them, before taking his place next to Minghao. 

 

Soonyoung looks up at Mingyu, smiling and basking in the same everglow they’ve been stuck in for the past seven years. 

 

The _feeling_ that had never left him is stronger than ever before, because how can he ever stop loving his best friend?

 

“Today, we are here to witness the union of Kim Mingyu and Kwon Soonyoung…” Seungcheol begins. 

 

Their love story had already been in the making since preschool and puberty, band aids and bruises, hormones and heartbreaks…to a marriage proposal that took weeks of planning and rehearsing with the help of Wonwoo and Joshua.  

 

The two are planning their own wedding next spring, and Soonyoung wouldn’t even dream of missing it. 

 

At the end of it all, after everything's been sealed with an exchange of rings and the press of lips, it’s just him and Mingyu again - the two of them together on island for their honeymoon, somewhere no one can bother them.

 

“I love you,” Mingyu says in between kisses. “I’ll always love you.”

 

Soonyoung closes his eyes and sighs in content. 

 

Because his _feelings, their feelings,_ are there to stay forever.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaaay. I know some of you guys are confused because of all the wordplay and vagueness. Hear me out! 
> 
> So, basically, Soonyoung and Mingyu have been BFFs forever. Soonyoung becomes friends with Wonwoo - Mingyu gets jealous. He confesses to Wonwoo that he's been in love with Soonyoung since high school, and Wonwoo helps them get together. 
> 
> But insecurity has always been a problem of Soonyoung's. Even when everyone is telling them that he and Mingyu are perfect together, he can't accept it, and he really can't believe how in love Mingyu is with him. He gets drunk with Wonwoo and thinks about breaking up with Mingyu because he feels so inadequate. Wonwoo tells Mingyu so Mingyu can stop it. They don't break up.
> 
>  
> 
> Still, it doesn't stop Soonyoung from feeling insecure about himself and his and Mingyu's relationship throughout the years. Then Mingyu starts acting weird and barely talks to him for a few weeks because he's planning the proposal and doesn't want to ruin it with his big mouth. They get engaged, and Soonyoung gets way too drunk and horny. He and Mingyu don't even make it back home and have to spend a night in a hotel. Thus, the shame he feels when Wonwoo texts him. So no, Soonyoung doesn't have sex with some stranger because it was Mingyu the entire time XD anyway, I think the rest is pretty self-explanatory now. Little sprinkle of WonShua at the end 'cuz i think the pairing is pretty cute. In case y'all are curious, Dino is a fashion designer. Jeonghan is a stylist/make up artist. Joshua is an event organizer. Seungcheol got stuck with being an officiator XD but he is also a businessman. Then Jihoon is a composer. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys had fun reading this <3
> 
> Everything, everything. You gonna want my everything~ Bon Bon Chocolat by Everglow, hence the title.


End file.
